Die drei Hobbits aus dem Auenland
by Smena
Summary: Stell dir vor, der Engel Gebirel würde in Mittelerde auftauchen und dort drei ahnungslosen Hobbits die frohe Botschaft verkünden...


**Disclaimer: **Nix gehört uns. Nicht mal Gott... seufz

**Die drei Hobbits aus dem Auenland**

Merry, Pippin und Sam saßen am Lagerfeuer und grillten. Da kam ein Engel des Herrn zu ihnen und die Herrlichkeit des Herrn umstrahlte sie. Sie fürchteten sich sehr; aber der Engel sagte:

„Habt keine Angst! Ich bringe euch eine gute Nachricht, über die sich ganz Israel freuen wird. Heute wurde in der Stadt Davids euer Retter geboren – Christus der Herr! Geht und seht selbst: Er liegt in Windeln gewickelt in einer Futterkrippe – daran könnt ihr ihn erkennen!"

Plötzlich stand neben dem Engel eine große Schar anderer Engel, die priesen Gott und riefen:

„Alle Ehre gehört Gott im Himmel! Sein Friede kommt auf die Erde zu den Menschen, weil er sie liebt. Halleluja!"

Die Engel kehrten in den Himmel zurück und hinterließen drei verwirrte Hobbits.

„Hä? Was war'n das?" Nach scheinbar endloser Stille fand Pippin als erster die Sprache wieder.

„Eru, das war Eru! Er hat uns einen Auftrag gegeben!" Sam konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Euphorisch rief er de anderen zu:

„Kommt, wir machen uns auf nach... nach... äh..." Kleinlaut brach er ab.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Eru war. Es war vielleicht ein Bote Erus, aber hat er nicht was von einem gewissen ‚Gott' geredet?"

„Gott? Wer is'n Gott?" Pippin war noch immer verwirrt.

„Auf jeden Fall war es ein Valar." Merry ignorierte Pippin.

Sam sprang voll Tatandrang auf. „Ein Valar! Eine Aufgabe eines Valars! Kommt, wir gehen nach... nach... Was hat er nach mal gesagt, wohin wir gehen sollen?"

„Ja, nach Isar, oder?"

„Nee, ins Elsass!"

"Elsass? So'n Quatsch, das gibts doch nicht. Wir müssen nach Esrael!

„Ne, ne, ne, ganz klar: Der Valar hat gesagt, wir sollen nach Elessael gehen."

„Nein, nach Elessarel."

„Elessael!"

„Nein, Elessarel!"

„Elessael!"

„Elessarel!"

Sam unterbrach die beiden Streitgockel.

„Ich hab's! Der Valar hat von Aragorn geredet!"

„Hä? Warum Aragorn? Wir müssen doch nach Elessarel!"

„Du Trottel! Aragorn... Elessar... Na, dämmerst?"

„Nein, es ist noch mitten in der Nacht!"

Entnervt gab Sam auf. Mit Pippin konnte man einfach nicht reden.

„Wie dem auch sei: Auf nach Gondor!"

„Ähm, Sam, was sollen wir da?" wagte Merry einzuwenden.

„Na, das ist doch ganz klar! Der Valar hat gesagt, dass wir Aragorn in Windeln wickeln und in eine Futterkrippe legen sollen."

„Aber er hat doch was von einem Retter gesagt!" Merry gab sich immer noch nicht zufrieden.

„Ja klar, wir sollen Aragorn retten, indem wir ihn in Windeln wickeln und in eine Krippe legen."

„Retten vor wem? Sauron ist doch schon lange tot!"

„Und Boromir auch!" warf Pippin ein.

„Na, vor Christus! Den hat heute Arwen zur Welt gebracht."

„Und wer war jetzt noch mal Gott?"

Sam überlegte fieberhaft. „Ja, Gott sitzt im Himmel und bewirft die Menschen mit Frieden."

„Nur die Menschen? Find ich blöd..." Pippin war beleidigt.

Merry blickte zu den Sternen. „Ich seh' ihn aber gar nicht!"

„Ach kommt, ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig. Lasst uns nach Gondor gehen und Aragorn in Windeln wickeln und in eine Krippe legen!"

Also machten sich die drei auf gen Gondor.

---------------------------------------------

„GABRIEL! Du Trottel von einem Engel! Was kannst du eigentlich?" 

„Äh, Warum?"

„DU WARST IN DER FALSCHEN WELT!"

„Hoppla, war wohl ein Versehen. Kommt nicht wieder vor, Boss."

„Ja, und dafür werde ich sorgen!"

„Äh, wie meinst du das jetzt?" 

„Du wirst als gefallener Engel nach Mittelerde gehen, nach Mordor, und die Einöden in fruchtbares Land verwandeln. Und nun geh mir aus den Augen!"

„Aber, Boss..."

Und so geschah es.

------------------------------------------------

„Ach hallo ihr drei! He, halt, was macht ihr? Hört auf! Arwen hat kein Kind! Nein, nicht in den Stall! Hilfe..."

Zufrieden stiegen die drei Hobbits auf ihre Ponys und ritten zurück ins Auenland. Diese Aufgabe hatten sie erledigt. Eru würde mit ihnen zufrieden sein.

THE END 


End file.
